


Existence

by JaydenDSin



Series: Vent Fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Drabble, Gen, Rope Bondage, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaydenDSin/pseuds/JaydenDSin
Summary: Posting this literately to get it out of my google docs section. I like it too much to delete it though.This is a vent drabble. I wrote this a bit ago when I was feeling absolutely awful. Take it as it is.





	Existence

The world underneath my skin is ever expanding, threatening to burst out of me. I want to be tied up, surrounded completely, held securely to keep all of the pain and stress from tearing me apart. I want to be blindfolded, tied with rope, tucked in and left in a dark, quiet, comfortable room so that I can just _exist_.

I want to know peace.


End file.
